Rangers of Akademi High
by Raptora
Summary: When Akademi High is in danger, five gifted students are called to protect their schoolmates and teachers, five who have become... the Akademi Rangers! (Not to be taken seriously :P)


(Haha! What have I done?! Alright, so I've been imagining the martial arts club secretly, or in this case, quite openly being Power Rangers for a pretty long time, and I just came up with this to represent what a typical episode might possibly be like if Akademi High School had Power Rangers. Enjoy the lameness!)

* * *

It was another normal afternoon at Akademi High School, with students walking about the building and clubs running their activities like how they always do. Things were no different in the martial arts room. The club would spar and practice their moves till evening as per normal… or so they thought. Their practice was suddenly interrupted by a jarring alarm coming from the corner of the room, meaning that the rangers were being summoned.

"Oh no, trouble!" Announced Mina.

"Let's do this!" Sho exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

Budo took his position in front of the team. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Came the response.

The group of five whipped out their morphers, holding them out in front of them. "It's morphing time! Ranger form, power up!"

"Akademi Master, Red!"

"Akademi Journeyman, Yellow!"

"Akademi Journeyman, Blue!"

"Akademi Apprentice, Pink!"

"Akademi Apprentice, Black!"

The door to the martial arts room opened, the rangers in their coloured suits and helmets with heavily-tinted visors emerging from it while doing backflips, somersaults, and other acrobatic moves. They raced down to the first floor where the lockers were to find students screaming in fear and running from three demons who were wreaking havoc.

"They have escaped the demon realm!" The black ranger observed.

"Let's take them down!" Said the pink ranger.

The rangers ran towards the demons, pulling out their laser guns and opening fire, but the demons deflected the beams with their own powers.

The flame demon chuckled. "Look at these costume freaks thinking they can stop us."

"Oh, we'll show them…" the lust demon responded with a smirk.

"Split them up!" The red ranger instructed his team, seeing that they had gotten the demons' attention.

* * *

The flame demon chased the red ranger up the stairs onto the roof. Red shot at the demon with his laser gun while narrowly dodging his flames, trying to figure out a strategy to defeat him. The laser beams had no effect on the demon, and things got worse when the he turned and hit the railing, realising he was trapped.

"Oh shoot!"

"I've got you now…" the flame demon taunted.

Red instinctively brought his arms up to his face as the demon sent another stream of flames right at him. He felt the heat through his suit, but to his surprise, the flames didn't burn him. He looked down at his suit to see the remaining tongues of fire disappear completely.

"Wait, this thing is fireproof? How did I not know that?!"

He then glanced up to see the flame demon now backing away and grinned. "Oh, you are in so much trouble!"

Spotting a water pipe right next to them, Red shot at it, sending water sprinkling everywhere. The flame demon gasped and flinched as some of the water touched him. Red dashed over and bent the broken pipe in the demon's direction. The flame demon let out a scream as the water soaked him and he disappeared, leaving behind only a cloud of steam.

* * *

Meanwhile, the blue and black rangers were battling the lust demon and her offensive spells out in the courtyard. She hovered in the air, blocking their lasers and laughing.

"We need to get her down here," said Blue.

Black nodded before he leapt onto a nearby bench and lunged at the demon, tackling her to the ground. He managed to punch her in the face twice before she blasted him off. Blue immediately ran over to help him up.

"Annoying little brat!" She spat.

"Don't look her in the eyes," whispered Black. "She'll hypnotize you."

"Not through our visors she can't," Blue replied flatly.

"Oh right, I forgot…"

The lust demon scoffed as she pulled herself to her feet, but Black immediately opened fire on her, keeping her busy with blocking his attacks while Blue snuck up on her from behind. Blue grabbed onto her, wrapping her in a headlock. He pounded her in until she was weak before slamming her into the ground with his foot, giving her no time to recover and counterattack.

Black then took one last shot. The lust demon let out a piercing scream and vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

The yellow and pink rangers ran through the school corridors with the pain demon hot on their heels. He was surrounded by a ring of grey clawed hands that were coming up from the ground. They were really fast, deflecting their lasers easily.

"You think our suits will protect us from those?" Pink asked as they were being chased.

"Yeah… I'm not going to try and find out," answered Yellow.

"We need to get him from the top," said Pink.

"Right, I have a plan. We need to split," Yellow began. "No matter who he follows, chemistry lab, front-right cabinet. Got it?"

Pink nodded before they separated at the next two-way path. The pain demon continued to chase Pink, who took the long way to the chemistry lab. Leading him right to the before mentioned cabinet, she set him up to be pelted by laser beams from above. The demon roared out in pain, his ring of clawed hands thrashing about while Pink stayed out of range. Yellow then leapt off the cabinet, finishing him off with a foot to his face. The pain demon, together with his clawed hands phased into the ground and out of sight.

* * *

The three exhausted demons reappeared by the school gate outside, panting and limping.

"They are… tougher than we thought…" gasped the pain demon.

"How can we be defeated by a bunch of kids?" The lust demon huffed in annoyance.

"Enough, it is time," announced the flame demon.

They looked at once another and nodded. "Titan mode, activate!"

Black mist surrounded them and formed a pillar that kept growing by the second. When the mist finally cleared, a giant flame monster with black bat-like wings and tail and multiple clawed hands stood over the school building. Frightened students scattered across the area, trying to avoid getting trampled on. The rangers ran out the front door to gape in horror at the monstrosity.

"Woah, you guys all know what this means, don't you?" Said Red, taking out his communicator.

"What's up guys!" Pippi's voice chirped through the communicator. "It's alright, we already know what you need."

"Awesome, thanks!"

Back at the computer lab, Pippi turned to Ryuto. "Time to bring it out!"

"Alright!" Ryuto exclaimed, typing furiously on his computer.

The school grounds began to shake as the grassy area in the middle of the running track started parting in half, leaving a gaping hole in at the center of the track. A giant, sleek-looking mecha with a red head and wings, blue and yellow torso and arms and pink and black legs then emerged from the hole. The mecha spread its wings and took off, landing right by the rangers.

"Have fun guys!" Said Ryuto through the communicator.

The rangers were then beamed up into the mecha in streaks of five different colours, landing in their seats inside the giant robot.

"Student Ranger Akademizord!"

The monster laughed, its voice having an echo effect from the voices of all three demons combined. It whipped around, smacking the Akademizord with its tail. The zord stumbled back, nearly crashing into the school.

"Woah, we can't let everything get destroyed!" Commented Yellow.

"Time to take this to the skies!" Red announced.

The zord took off once again, blasting lasers from its wrists down onto the monster. The monster roared and flew up after the zord, its clawed hands swiping at the zord. Sparks flew as the zord sustained more damage. The zord then counterattacked, raining a bunch of kicks on the monster, but a fire attack from the monster sent the zord falling and crashing into the school gym. The impact caused the rangers to be thrown about inside the zord.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but we need more power!"

Red push a button. "Pippi! Ryuto!"

"We're on it, you guys are going to love this!" Ryuto's voice crackled through.

Pippi hit a few more keys back at the computer lab, causing a pair of giant blades to appear in the zord's hands with a bright flash of light.

"Oh yeah, this is awesome!"

The zord zoomed out of the hole left in the roof if the gym back into the sky to face the monster, this time swinging the blades around.

"Akademizord power up! Akademi Dual Blades of Light!"

The monster began firing more spells at the zord, but the blades were able to cut through all of them. The zord attacked the monster directly, cutting it multiple times with the blades while blocking the attacks from its clawed hands. With one powerful swing, the zord sent the monster plummeting to the ground right in front of the school gate.

"Alright, time to finish this!"

"Akademi Blades Final Attack!"

The dual blades began to glow a brilliant white as the zord swooped down on the monster, both blades raised for one final blow. The contact emitted a blinding light, and when it was over, the three regular-sized demons lay unconscious on the ground. The rangers beamed down from the Akademizord to already find Oka and Shin standing over the demons.

"We'll take it from here," said Oka. "Thank you, rangers."

The rangers left to go back into the martial arts room, laughing and congratulating one another over yet another victory. After shutting the door, they sighed in relief, taking off their helmets. The attention then turned to a device in the corner, which projected a holographic image of Kyoshi Taiso.

"Another job well done, rangers," she began. "You lot have made me proud. Thank you for keeping Akademi High safe."

"Thank you very much, Sensei," replied Budo with a smile. "It is our pleasure. We'll never let you down."

The others nodded in agreement. Kyoshi then smiled before the hologram vanished. Looking around the room with a playful smirk, Sho then spoke up.

"Well rangers, I believe it's time for a celebration."

"Alright! Go Rangers!"


End file.
